Cuando Takuma Ichijou bebió sangre humana…
by Alita-san
Summary: Era curioso... muy curioso que Takuma jamás haya sentido por la sangre la debilidad que solían sentir demás vampiros ¿acaso era tan fuerte? ¿o es que simplemente... un tipo de sangre seria su perdición? (Takuma x OC)


**C****uando Takuma Ichijou bebió sangre humana…**

Takuma Ichijou, un joven estudiante de la academia Cross; estudiante de la clase nocturna, era uno de los vampiros que la integraban, portando al igual que los demás un fino y delicado uniforme blanco que parecía reflejar la pálida luz de la luna en él. Perteneciente a la clase noble y siendo la mano derecha de Kaname Kuran, aún así el no presentaba las características que se pueden encontrar comúnmente en un vampiro, su carácter y amabilidad eran completamente diferentes. Pero lo más llamativo era su aparente desinterés por la sangre, mientras que otros debían contenerse, él resultaba inmune a aquella tentación color carmín. Pero Takuma no sabía que pronto esto iba a cambiar…

En una noche en que la luna se ausentaba del oscuro cielo, una importante encomienda llegó a manos del vice-presidente de la clase nocturna. Mientras el mensajero se retiraba cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, un par de ojos verdes observaron con cierto brillo en ellos un sobre que traía el escudo de la familia Ichijou impreso en el blanco papel; las palabras de su estricto abuelo encomendándole una misión fue lo único que el joven vampiro pudo encontrar.

-Una vez más… cumpliré las órdenes de mi abuelo…

Dicho y hecho, la noche siguiente Takuma empacó algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta y luego de despedirse de sus amigos y de su mejor amigo Kaname, se subió al carruaje que lo llevaría al destino programado. Asato Ichijou que tenía muchas expectativas sobre su joven nieto, le había encomendado una misión de socialización con una familia muy adinerada, la consigna de su abuelo era clara; el debía pasar unos días en esa casa para convivir con ellos y después cerrar cierto trato que se encontraba dentro de un sobre herméticamente cerrado y del cual él no sabía nada, al parecer aquellas personas a pesar de ser humanos tenían la extraña intención de unirse al clan de los vampiros…

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte, el joven de cabellos rubios descendió del negro carruaje que había sido su transporte, y al hacer contacto con la luz sus pupilas se achicaron violentamente.

-El sol estará muy brillante el día de hoy…-susurró para sí mismo-

Cuando miró hacia la pequeña mansión, pudo encontrar de pie frente a ella a tres personas; un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos a los que no les dio demasiada importancia, sabía que con ellos debía tratar la encomienda de su abuelo y no le interesaba más que eso. Pero al bajar la mirada, puedo encontrar al lado de la mujer, una jovencita de unos 16 años, largos y ondulantes cabellos rojizos decoraban una piel tan blanca como la luna, y unos grandes ojos celestes parecían verlo con algo de timidez. En ese momento no supo el porqué, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella joven, sin embargo se esforzó en guardar la compostura. Dibujando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a sus hospedadores con aquella actitud que parecía diferenciarlo de los demás vampiros.

-Bienvenido señor Ichijou…-se inclinaron los tres-

-Ah, gracias…-inclinándose también-

Cuando todos volvieron a erguirse un par de ojos verdes se encontraron con un par de ojos celestes y ambos parecieron perderse en aquel vivo color rodeado de cierto brillo cautivante, el joven vampiro supo inmediatamente que una extraña sensación rodeaba su cuerpo al ver a aquella jovencita, y las mejillas sonrojadas de ella parecían aumentarla notoriamente.

-Por favor Asami lleva al señor a su habitación, ya es muy tarde para que él este despierto…-dijo el hombre a la joven-

-Si padre.-asintiendo con la cabeza-

Una empleada tomó la maleta de Takuma y siguió a los dos jóvenes unos pasos más atrás mientras ellos caminaban en silencio. El joven rubio observo a la que caminaba frente a él, una niña callada y su buena educación se notaba a la legua. Luego de unos cuantos pasos, se detuvieron frente a una habitación y ella abrió la puerta, dejando ver un ambiente bien preparado de forma de que no pudiera ingresar la luz del sol.

-Esta será su habitación señor Ichijou, deseamos que disfrute su estadía con nosotros.-dijo con una suave voz-

-¡Oh gracias!-sonrió de repente-…esto tu nombre…

-Me llamo Asami, será un placer servirle en lo que necesite.

-¡Muy bien! Pero llámame Takuma.-sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Eh?-abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-

-Así como lo has oído, dejemos los formalismos de lado ¿quieres?

-Si usted lo dice…-se coloco una mano frente a la boca-…si…tú lo dices.

-Muy bien, entonces me iré a dormir, el viaje me dejó exhausto.

-Deseo que la habitación sea de su… eh, de tu agrado.

-Gracias.

Luego de tomar su maleta, el joven rubio ingresó en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Ella permaneció allí por unos segundos, observando la puerta en silencio se llevó las manos al pecho mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, quería entender el porqué del latir acelerado de su corazón.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, dos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, el cansancio parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo y se sentía recuperado para una nueva clase, pero en ese mismo momento no se encontraba en la academia ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer en el hogar de personas desconocidas para él? Luego de suspirar hondamente se arregló los cabellos frente al espejo y salió de su habitación observando un pasillo vació frente a sí. Comenzó a caminar observando los recuadros que adornaban dicho pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al recibidor. Pero al terminar de bajar el último escalón, cierto olor dulce y envolvente pareció invadir sus sentidos y lo llevó hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser la cocina de la mansión. Allí pudo encontrara a aquella joven frente a la cocina con ciertos utensilios de cocina cercanos a ella, revolviendo algo en una gran olla.

-¡Chocolate!-sus ojos se iluminaron-

-¡Ah!

La joven asustada por el grito repentino dejó caer el cucharon que traía en la mano, provocando que su piel se manchara del chocolate caliente que se encontraba revolviendo segundos antes.

-¡Oh discúlpame!

-Está bien…-sonriendo-

Takuma se acercó a ella y tomando su mano lamió suavemente el chocolate que sobre ella se había desparramado, provocando que un sonrojo repentino apareciera en el rostro de la joven.

-Hay que curar esto, ya que es mi culpa yo me haré responsable.-sonriendo-

-Ah, no hace falta no te preocupes…

Minutos más tarde, el joven rubio se encontraba envolviendo aquella pequeña mano con una blanca venda que tendría la misión de proteger aquella delicada piel para que no sufra más heridas.

-¿Estabas cocinando el chocolate?-dijo mientras giraba la venda-

-Si… se que a ti te gustan los dulces, y bueno… a mí me gusta cocinar entonces…

-Ya entiendo…-soltó la mano de ella-…te lo agradezco.

La cocinera ingresó en el lugar para preparar la cena y fue allí cuando decidieron salir al exterior para hablar más cómodamente, una brisa fresca sacudía el cabello de ambos mientras observaban la luna blanca que se encontraba en el cielo.

-Qué extraño…-dijo ella-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La noche… tu día es mi noche y mi noche es tu día…

-¿Eh?

Takuma se asombró ante tal declaración ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquella joven en ese momento? ¿Por qué sus padres, siendo humanos normales desearían unirse al clan de vampiros? Pero él no quería pensar en los asuntos de su padre, él solo quería estar a su lado…

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo mientras se prepara la cena?-dijo él-

-Bueno para ti… creo que será el desayuno.-sonriendo ampliamente-

-Tienes razón.-devolviendo la sonrisa-

Dicho y hecho ellos salieron a caminar, a recorrer el lugar como dos personas más entre los que allí se encontraban. Caminaron por el pueblo observando todo lo que encontraban en su camino, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sus personalidades parecían encajar a la perfección y ambos parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión una ostentosa cena los esperaba servida en la mesa, y cuando en ella se sentaron, los padres de la joven notaron la sonrisa en el rostro de su huésped.

-Me alegro de que se sienta a gusto en nuestro humilde hogar señor Ichijou.

-Si estoy muy a gusto…-sonrió como siempre solía hacer-…les agradezco su amabilidad.-dijo al padre de la joven-

-Oh, no es nada, nosotros le agradecemos a usted.-dijo la mujer-

Durante la cena Takuma conversó animadamente con los padres de la joven, parecía haberse adaptado rápidamente al lugar y a los que allí habitaban, hecho que a ellos les complacía ampliamente. Luego de cenar la joven de ojos celestes debía retirarse para dormir, ya eran altas horas de la noche y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta a esas horas. Luego de que ella se despidiera apropiadamente de los allí presentes, se retiró a su habitación. Y los que allí quedaron enseriaron su expresión, sabían que había un asunto que tratar. Los tres pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, mientras la empleada les sirvió el característico café acompañante de la cena.

-Mi abuelo me dijo que debía tratar algo con ustedes… sin embargo no me explicó de que se trataba.-dejando la tasa sobre la mesita-

-Bueno…esto… hemos hecho un trato con el clan de vampiros para vender la sangre de nuestra pequeña hija.-explicó el hombre-

-La sangre de Asami…-sorprendiéndose notoriamente-

-Sí, nuestra pequeña hija tiene esa sangre que es difícil de conseguir, sangre de calidad entre los humanos, aquella que a los señores les agrada tanto.-explicó la mujer-

-Pero vender la sangre de su hija es… ¿ella sabe de esto?

-Asami sabe que debe hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a sus padres, actualmente estamos en una situación difícil y esto podría sacarnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-dijo el hombre juntando sus manos sobre sus piernas-

-Mi niña es especial, ella siempre haría todo por ayudar…

Takuma se quedó en silencio observando a los dos que tenía allí en frente, ellos se encontraban en una difícil situación y debían recurrir a vender la sangre de su hija para poder salir del abismo. Pero el joven vampiro no quería eso, no quería que ella fuera mancillada de esa manera, no quería que su sangre fuera comerciada, el parecía desear solo una cosa…

Cuando las horas de la noche habían avanzado lo suficiente, la oscuridad invadía cada rincón de la mansión, pero Takuma siendo un ser nocturno naturalmente se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos; mientas intentaba leer un libro que tenía en sus manos, solo podía recordar la dulce sonrisa de aquella joven, esa sonrisa parecía habérsele clavado en el corazón.

-Asami…-susurró mientas el viento hacia danzar las cortinas de las ventanas-

En una habitación oscura el silencio reinaba imperante, las cortinas blancas danzaban con la brisa nocturna mientras la joven de ondulantes cabellos rojizos dormía apaciblemente en sábanas de seda. Una figura apareció de repente en la ventana y cuando pudo ser iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, dos ojos verdes quedaron al descubierto. El joven descendió lentamente y se acercó a la cama a observar en silencio a quien dormía plácidamente. Sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla de todo y de todos, pero además de eso sentía que en su interior se desataba cierto instinto animal que nunca antes había dejado salir.

-Asami…

Como si estuviese respondiendo al llamado, la joven abrió los ojos lentamente y al encontrarse con los ojos verdes del joven sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres beber mi sangre?-sentándose en la cama-

-¿Eh?

-Mis padres dicen que mi sangre…-observó las sábanas-… es de sumo agrado para los vampiros… dicen que es de calidad…

Asami se bajó de la cama y se acercó a Takuma con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos parecieron humedecerse de repente, hecho que el joven notó de inmediato.

-¿Quieres beberla?-corriendo los cabellos que ocultaban su cuello-

-¿Que dices? No es eso, yo solo…

-Yo… -desvió la mirada-…si quisiera que alguien bebiera mi sangre, desearía que esa persona…-volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡desearía que solo fueras tú!

-Asami…-abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-

-Takuma yo…-bajo la mirada-

-Yo también…-cerró los puños-

-¿Eh?

La joven volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y en ese momento notó la decisión en su mirada, pero en aquellos cautivadores ojos verdes había más que el simple deseo de beber sangre, cierto sentimiento envolvente parecía surgir desde el interior, un sentimiento que había crecido entre ambos en tan solo un día de haberse conocido, parecían estar conectados de cierta forma; parecían desearse mutuamente, sin que ellos mismos se lo pudieran explicar.

-¡Yo también solo te deseo a ti!

Aquellas palabras parecieron invadir el ambiente, y ella no supo reaccionar de otra forma diferente que no sea correr hacia los brazos de él. Se abrazaron fuertemente por unos segundos mientras él rodeaba aquella pequeña espalda. Luego de que se separaran Takuma se inclinó levemente, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por sus instintos, aquellos que habían estado reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Lentamente pasó la lengua sobre la suave piel del cuello de la joven mientras sujetaba con fuerza aquellos ondulantes cabellos en sus manos, ella se abrazó a él, rodeando su espalda con los brazos, esperando aquello que parecía desear tanto como él. Luego de lamer aquella suave piel por unos segundos, sus colmillos crecieron rápidamente y sus ojos se tornaron color sangre, un rojo brillante que rara vez podía ser visto en aquellos cautivadores ojos verdes. Cuando cerró los ojos, sus colmillos se hundieron en el cuello de la joven, provocando que dos finos hilos de sangre salieran y se perdieran en los cabellos rojizos que decoraban sus pequeños hombros. Ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte mientras sus ojos se cerraban acompañando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras él succionaba su sangre, ella susurró su nombre, el dolor no parecía importar en ese momento, solo importaba aquella extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo y hacia que su corazón latiera aceleradamente. Cuando se separaron sus ojos celestes se encontraron con aquellos ojos rojos brillantes, el sabor de la sangre en su boca parecía volverlos más brillantes, con un rojo que parecía estar más vivo que nunca.

-Takuma…-limpio la sangre que escapaba de sus labios-

-Asami… yo… ya lo decidí.

Al día siguiente la joven se despertó con la más amplia de las sonrisas, cierta alegría envolvente parecía invadir su cuerpo, luego de vestirse y arreglarse adecuadamente, bajó a la cocina para preparar aquellos dulces que tenía en mente regalarle a ese alguien especial, planeaba por lo tanto, trabajar en ellos todo el día, para que pudieran convertirse en el mejor de los recuerdos.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, el momento de cerrar el trato había llegado, por lo que huésped y hospedadores se reunieron en el despacho del dueño de la mansión. La decisión en la mirada del joven era notoria, hecho que sorprendió a los dos allí presentes, pero además de eso la sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba parecía estar más viva que nunca. Cuando al contrato se dedicaron, el joven interrumpió la palabra del hombre para exponer su decisión.

-Yo la compraré.-dijo al fin-

-¿Eh?-los dos padres se miraron entre sí-

-Si lo que necesitan es el dinero, yo como heredero de la familia Ichijou puedo proporcionárselo sin inconveniente alguno.

-¿Usted comprará la sangre de nuestra hija?-preguntó la mujer sin salir de su notorio asombro-

-Así es, ella me pertenecerá ahora a mí y ya no podrá ser tocada por nadie mas ¿entienden?-cruzándose de piernas-

-Pero su abuelo…-comenzó a decir el padre-

-Me encargaré de eso luego, pero por ahora soy yo el que está aquí para cerrar el trato ¿verdad?

-Si…-dijeron los padres al unisonó y aún sorprendidos-

-¡Bien!-sonriendo ampliamente-

Horas más tarde, el tiempo de volver a la academia Cross había llegado. Frente a la pequeña mansión el carruaje esperaba estacionado mientras el joven heredero de los Ichijou se despedía de sus hospedadores con aquella amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Luego se acercó a Asami y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, ante el asombro de los padres, Takuma beso la frente de la joven y luego la abrazo fuertemente.

-Ahora solo me perteneces a mi…-le dijo al oído-…pronto volveré por lo que aún me debes.

-¿Eh?-levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa-

-Aún me debes…

El joven rubio colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de Asami provocando en ella un notorio sonrojo, luego sonrió alegremente y tomó el pequeño paquete blanco que ella tenía en las manos.

-¡Gracias por esto!-sonriendo ampliamente-

-Takuma…

-Hasta pronto…-su mirada pareció volverse tierna-…Asami.

El joven entró en el carruaje llevando aquel pequeño paquete en las manos, luego de que el cochero acomodó la maleta, se subió al carruaje y ahí mismo un sonoro latigazo provocó que los caballos negros que se encontraban adelante comenzaran su marcha; poco a poco el carruaje se alejo hasta que cruzó las rejas y estas se cerraron detrás. En el interior, Takuma colocó el paquete sobre sus piernas y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente, cuando al final le quitó la tapa a la pequeña caja, pudo encontrar en su interior una serie de dulces de aspectos coloridos y apetecibles, parecían llamar a ser devorados. El heredero de los Ichijou sonrió al recordar el rostro de aquella jovencita cuya sangre había saboreado a gusto, sus instintos parecían despertar al pensar en ese sabor, porque solo la sangre de esa joven le resultaba apetecible, porque aunque fuera diferente, aunque su carácter resaltase ante los demás, aún así, después de todo, Takuma Ichijou seguía siendo un vampiro.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Amo lo vampiros~ y muy seguramente no se la unica aqui owó

He aqui mi segunda oneshot w tambien con un OC como protagonita owoU

Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier comentaro es bienvenido x33


End file.
